As is well known and understood, we presently live in an age where environmental issues are becoming more and more important, and the consciousness of them is increasing. One of the areas which has generated almost the greatest amount of attention in recent months has been the health-care industry, where increased attention is being given to thoughts to re-design so as to make as many of the products there employed durable and reusable where appropriate. This has followed from a realization that not only has the cost of health- care sky-rocketed, but that the costs involved in disposing of medical fabrics has doubled in recent times, and appears to be continuing even higher.
It is an object of the invention, therefore, to provide a medical fabric which is particularly useful for a hospital bed sheet and pillow-case material which can be used over-and-over again, and which is both durable and reusable.
It is a further object of the invention to provide such a material which can similarly be used as pillow covers, waterbed liners and even shower curtains for similar such repeated use.
It is yet a further object of the invention to provide such materials, which--while being durable and reusable--additionally afford a high degree of fire resistance and microbial protection.